To Serve and Protect
by Purplepirates
Summary: The first few chapters are clean, but because I'm not sure about how the rating works I've rated it M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: A Soldier's duty

Hello, this my first story to be put on FanFiction. I have written many and have improved my skills over the years.

This story is for dear Warpath and how he is trying to find a purpose now that the Decepticons have been defeated.

I wanted to change Warpath's personality slightly. I was inspired by the prime series and turned him intro a wrecker, replacing his wild-trigger-happy with a more rough-stubborn and grumpy personalty. Its Generation 1 series but with a few mixtures, (because it can) ^^. Hope its alright, please review, there are more chapters coming. Enjoy

**To Serve and Protect...**

Chapter 1:

It has been twelve years since the Decepticons were last seen. Both planet Earth and Cybertron were under Autobot protection. Since then not a single sighting or attack from their destructive counterparts. Peace and quiet covered the small organic planet, as the humans recover and rebuild their cities with the help of the Autobots.

The robotic city, Metroplex, had relocated to the foot of high sharp mountains. A wide flowing river acted as a moat around the city and a dense pine forest lay on the other side of the river.

The Autobots built bridge that became an extension to the city. Since there had been no Decepticon attacked for the past three years, there was no need for the city to be on the defensive.

However one Autobot knew the Decepticons were still out there; just waiting for the right moment to strike. The large, dark red frame of Warpath stood at the gate of Metroplex. He had been assign to guard duty ever since they relocated.

Warpath had been standing there for six hours and was bored out of his mind. There was no point in this task, though the mech obediently stayed at his post. Guarding the entrance from any sneaky Decepticon or…

"Humans" he grumbled seeing three black sedans crossing the bridge. Warpath frowned, this was the fourth time this week he had seen these particular vehicles.

When they approached the entrance, Warpath deliberately stood in their way. His arms folded across his large chest and didn't flinch when the first car beeped its horn.

"Get out of the way, you over sized toaster" the driver sneered poking his head out the window.

"Or what?" growled Warpath. His huge figure was intimidating not to mention he had a large canon on his chest.

Another man opened his door and stepped out. He was a skinny man of average age wearing a black suit and dark sunglasses, his blonde hair gelled and combed over, and a logo of his company was pinned to his jacket.

"I have an important meeting with Optimus Prime, you are making me look like a fool for being late" the man snapped.

"Prime has already seen you enough this week. Go away before I step on something soft" Warpath threatened.

The man pointed his finger at the Autobot and said, "You wouldn't dare harm a human. It's against your law"

Warpath knelt down and leered towards the little man who took a few steps back. "Don't tempt me, worm" he hissed.

"Warpath…" the two stopped and saw a red and blue Autobot behind them, "Stand down".

"Optimus, sir" Warpath stood up and saluted to his commander.

"Return to your post soldier, I'll deal with the humans" ordered Prime.

Warpath nodded and stood aside.

"Much better" said the man adjusting his tie.

"Mr Corman, follow me if you please" said Optimus cutting the man off. The last thing he wanted was a ragging Warpath attacking the human convoy.

Corman got back in his car and continued inside the city. Both Warpath and Optimus exchanged looked before the Prime left.

The dark red mech folded his arms and turned around. "Humph, humans"

When the sky turned from blue to orange, another Autobot, Trail-Breaker took over from Warpath. The mech gratefully left and began making his way to the recreation hall. Hopefully there would be some appropriate company there for Warpath to talk his troubles to.

The sound of laughter echoed the corridors and made Warpath pause, around the corner came Bumblebee and Spike.

"Hey Warpath, having a good day?" asked the human.

"Nothing that concerns you, human" said the mech in a harsh voice.

"Hey take it easy Warpath, this is Spike you're talking to" said Bumblebee,

"Don't argue with me bug, I'm not in the mood" snapped the warrior and stormed off.

"Wonder what his problem is?" asked Spike.

"Oh Warpath's normally a grouch, let's go find Chip" said Bee.

Warpath sat at a table alone and drank half of his energon in one go. He slammed the cube down and growled.

"Hey, what's crawled up your tail pipe?"

Warpath looked up to see Bulkhead beside him.

"Arh, humans" grumbled the mech.

"Ha, humans what have they done now?" chuckled his green comrade.

"Don't get me started on those flesh balls" Warpath drank the rest of his cube while Bulkhead took a seat.

"I know they can be…difficult in some situations, but there are some nice ones out there" assured Bulkhead.

"Name one, and those four already on the base don't count"

"Umm…well there's…" Bulkhead couldn't think of any but to his good luck Prowl approached their table.

"Sir," both wreckers said,

"At ease, it's Warpath I need. Optimus wants to speak to you in his office" said the Porsche.

Warpath growled quietly before standing and following his superior away.

"Did I do something wrong, sir?" asked the mech, but probably knew it was about today's quarrel with the humans.

"Everything will be explained eventually" replied Prowl stopping before the door. He then knocked on the door and left. Warpath folded his arms and waited, he pouted about the humans he threatened with earlier until he heard Prime's voice.

"Enter"

Warpath turned the handle and found the Prime standing by the window, looking outside with his hands behind his back.

The red mech closed the door and stood at attention.

Optimus turned around and faced his soldier.

"At ease, take a seat" offered Prime.

"I wish to stand, sir" replied Warpath.

"Fine"

Optimus and Warpath stood in silence for a while. They were sizing each other up, while Prime was tall and strong Warpath matched his height but was bigger built. The Autobot leader knew this one could very well beat him in a one on one match. When he spoke he chose his words carefully.

"Do you know why I called you here?" he asked.

"Was it for threatening those humans?" guessed Warpath.

"You seem to dislike them" replied Optimus,

"They just keep coming back, why can't they accept our answer. We can't give out technology, they'll probably use it against us" explained the mech.

"Mr Corman has been returning to check on our progress, nothing more. I am not allowing him to take anything from us, I can assure you that, but that isn't why your actions were aggressive to them was it?" asked Prime,

"No, sir"

"Then what is?"

"With respect, sir, I'm just so slagging bored. There nothing to do but stand outside and watch the sunrise, no 'Cons to hit or explode. Just arrogant obnoxious humans" replied the tank.

"Hmm…do you believe the Decepticons are still out there?" asked Prime.

"I do, sir"

A quick silence filled the room while Optimus thought on what to do, then said,

"Warpath, I believe that security on Earth is satisfactory, but Cybertron could use someone like you. In ever the chance the Decepticons will return and I know they will, Cybertron will be their first target. So tomorrow you will go to Cybertron and take orders from Ultra Magnus, he's the commanding officer there"

"Yes sir, thank you sir" replied Warpath.

"Very well, you are dismissed" Optimus sat in his chair and began looking at data pads.

Warpath saluted once more before leaving.

He returned to the recreation room and found Bulkhead where he left him. Seaspray and Hound were also there.

"Hey Warpath, did you get into trouble again?" asked Bulkhead with a chuckle.

"Na, not me; but I've been reassigned" replied the tank.

"Where?" asked Seaspray,

"Cybertron"


	2. Chapter 2: A storm is coming

So did you like the first chapter? I do, after many years of improving my writing I finally get a good result. I hope Warpath's new profile is easy to follow, i wanted him to have a low deep voice, have him tall as a prime but make him a strong and tough soldier...the kind of dude you dont want to get angry

Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

The journey to Cybertron was slow and tedious. Sky-Lynx had been asked to take the soldier and energon to the planet.

Warpath stood with his arms folded in front of his chest while starring through a window. Many stars crossed like white specks, space's dark void was very empty like the Autobot's face.

"Why so glum?" asked the shuttle to the tank.

"This trip is boring, how long to Cybertron?" replied Warpath.

"Just a few more cycles" said Sky-Lynx and got a frustrated growl from his passenger. "Why don't you rest your optics for a while? I will wake you up when we arrive" suggested the shuttle.

"Fine" said Warpath, he left the window and took a seat, he shut his optics and relaxed.

Recharge made the journey seem quicker. Warpath was sleeping deeply when Sky-Lynx woke him.

"We're here, Warpath. Prepare for landing" he said.

Warpath groaned after enjoying his nap and got up and readied to unload the energon.

The white shuttle approached the hangers at Iacon, a welcoming party waited for their comrade to properly shut down before helping with the energon. The door opened and Warpath stood there holding eight cubes between his hands. He walked towards the other before placing them down.

"Welcome Warpath, Optimus Prime said you'll be coming" said Ultra Magnus, one of the welcoming committee.

"Humph, I've be reassigned to you. I follow your orders" said the tank saluting his new commanding officer.

"Excellent, we always need extra hands here" replied Magnus, "Alright everyone, take the cubes to the stores, then you're all dismissed"

"Yes, sir" was the reply from the others.

"Come with me Warpath, I'll assign you to your duties" Ultra Magnus walked away with the dark red mech following.

"It's great to have you here, Warpath. With another wrecker on duty things may quiet down" said the truck as they walked down the corridors.

"Why, because we wreckers are expendable?" growled Warpath.

Ultra Magnus paused and faced the mech. He was as tall as Warpath but like Optimus Prime knew not to get on his bad side. "That's in the past Warpath; we don't use you as tools. You're an Autobot you have any right as the rest of us" the mech assured.

Warpath folded his arms and huffed. "As soon as those 'Cons return, I'll be the first to battle" he said.

"Nonsense, we are a team. We help and work together, you are now part of our team" Ultra Magnus continued walked, Warpath followed after a while.

Warpath was given his duties, shown his private quarters and was introduced to the others. Springer, another wrecker, was very glad to see Warpath. But after what seem like for ever, the red mech left and retired to his quarters. Springer was one of those people who kept talking and getting him to shut up was exhausting.

Warpath sat on his berth and thought; he was now on Cybertron and was there to help Ultra Magnus and the other maintain order and protection to their home world. But Warpath's warrior instincts began to buzz something was coming and they had to be prepared when it does.

The following day Warpath was ordered to patrol the far west sector; quadrant 29Ω. The terrain was rough and grave, destroyed buildings left and right; it seemed no life existed here.

Before Warpath left the base Ultra Magnus offered him to have company. Warpath declined, he wanted do this alone. The commanding officer said that they were a team and that wreckers don't do solo missions anymore.

The tank simply told his superior he liked working alone. Eventually Magnus allowed this and Warpath transformed and left.

The red tank rolled loudly and slowly through the waste land, looking for any sign of life.

"Why would anyone live in this dump?" he growled quietly.

Just at that moment something hot and fast entered the sky. Warpath saw it and transformed. He watched it continue its course then heard the object crash somewhere up ahead, as soon as it hit the ground he ran towards it.

The object was some sort of craft, smoke rose from its destroyed engines, a ring of steam hovered around it and extensive fire marks could be seen all over it. Without effort Warpath ripped the cock pit hatch off its hinges and threw it away. Inside was a semi-conscience female Autobot.

"Primus…" he mumbled to himself.

Her optics opened and said in a soft voice, "Help me" before shutting down.

Warpath was about to call base when laser fire exploded around them.

"Decepticons!" he said, seeing five aircraft heading towards them.

Warpath shielded the female with his own body from the blasts. The Decepticons pulled up and turned around. Warpath used this moment to transform and fire rapidly at his opponents.

He managed to hit one and it fell to the ground, the others transformed and surrounded him.

"Come and get it" said Warpath transforming back.

The Decepticons charged, but the Autobot was like a one man army. Warpath stood his ground and defeated every one of them knowing that the female was their target. As quickly as they came they left.

Back at base Preceptor was examining some specimen when he was interrupted by a disturbing sound. Large heavy steps echoed the hall followed by a chilling scrapping noise.

"What on earth is that noise?" he said.

The door opened and stood there was Warpath. He had a few burns and marks but what was most interesting was that he held an unconscious female in one arm and dragged an unconscious Decepticon in his other hand.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you gonna help me?" growled Warpath.

"Apologies here let me" Preceptor approached the other mech.

"She has a cut on her forehead, that's the only open injury I found" said the mech.

The tank allowed the scientist to take the female from him and placed her down on a medical berth.

"Yes, leave her with me. I'll inform you if anything else appears" assured the Preceptor,

"Don't bother; I'm going to interrogate this creep. Who knows how long that will take?" replied Warpath.

The wrecker left still dragging the Decepticon behind him.

Preceptor sighed and realised that had been the source of the sound that had interrupted his work.

Meanwhile Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod, Blurr and Springer were in the middle of a tactical simulation when Warpath came in. They all stared at him and what dragged behind.

"So where do you keep your garbage?" he growled dragging his prisoner forward.


	3. Chapter 3: Not Defeated, Just Waiting

Gosh I am in love with Warpath, such a grumble bum. Hope its going alright, please review and tell me what you think...things will heat up soon.

Chapter 3:

The purple and orange Decepticon slowly woke from stasis. He off-lined and on-lined his optics a few times and surveyed his surroundings. The Decepticon wasn't sure where he was, it was very dark; visibility was low. His hands were cuffed; he tried to free himself but failed.

Suddenly a harsh, bright light turned on and the Decepticon quickly blocked it with his bound hands, dimmed his optics and turned away.

"It's about time you woke" said a voice.

A figure emerged from the shadows and sat opposite his prisoner. It was Ultra Magnus.

"What do you want Autobot?" he sneered.

"I want to know what you want, why you attack a fellow Autobot, why our team shot you down and brought you here?" asked the mech, his voice calm and firm.

"Don't waste your time, Autobot I'm not talking" he growled.

Suddenly Warpath appeared and slammed his hands upon the table.

"How's about we break some sense into ya, will you talk then?" growled the Autobot.

"Stand down Warpath, no need for aggressive behaviour" ordered Magnus.

"Filthy 'Con" muttered Warpath backing away.

"Tell us why you're after the female and I assure you will inflict less than Warpath's fury" threatened the commander.

The Decepticon leaned back in his seat and looked away. "Get fragged, I'm not spillin'" he hissed,

Ultra Magnus sighed and looked at his comrade who looked displeased with his arms folded across his chest.

"Fine," looking back at the Decepticon, "I guess that female may give us some answers" Magnus continued as he got to his feet.

"That little bitch wouldn't dare, if she knew what's good for her. Stealing those codes will be the end of her!" growled the decepticon.

Ultra Magnus was momentarily interested when the Decepticon said codes "Unless you say something in her stead then you can remain here, Warpath let's go" said the mech.

Preceptor was checking the female's vitals when Ultra Magnus and Warpath entered the lab.

"Ultra Magnus, Warpath good timing," greeted the scientist.

"How is she?" asked Magnus,

"Very well, she only inflicted a head injury and was in shock. Low on energon but that was easily cured" replied the mech.

"Is she awake?" asked Warpath.

Preceptor nodded and the other two approached the berth. The female was staring at the ceiling when the spotted the mechs coming towards her. She tried to move but Ultra Magnus gestured her to relax.

"It's alright, we won't hurt you" he reassured, "I'm Ultra Magnus and this is Warpath the one who saved you from the Decepticons"

The female looked at the dark red mech who had his arms folded and gave him a thank you nod.

"What's your name?" Magnus continued,

The female focused back on the other mech, "Amarantine" she said softly.

"May I ask why those Decepticons were chasing you, Amarantine?"

"No, I do not want to talk about it"

"Why?"

"Something terrible will happen if I do" she said tearfully.

"What will happen?"

"My brother Echo, he's a prisoner and if I tell you they'll hurt him" she cried.

"We can help Echo if you tell us why the Decepticons were after you?" assured Magnus.

She shook her head gently as a loose tear rolled down her cheek

"Can you at least tell us where they are?"

"I can't say exactly, but deep in space. They've been constructing a new warship and plan to attack Cybertron with it"

And she was right. Somewhere in the dark, empty void of space floated a huge grey and purple vessel. From a distance it seemed fully operational, but up close Constructacons were still welding parts together.

It was an exact copy of the Nemesis II but bigger and it had been named the Nemesis Revenge. The war ship on the inside was as completed as the outside; Decepticons working hard to complete the ship on schedule.

The four surviving Decepticons landed inside the main hanger and made their way to the bridge.

Megatron was sitting on his throne; his optics closed and finger tips pressing against each other while his elbows rested on the arms of his chair.

Soundwave was also in the room, sitting at a computer and checking over the ship's progress. When the Decepticons entered the blue mech continued with his work and listened.

"Lord Megatron, we…" one began,

"Failed" finished their leader. He on-lined his optics and scrutinized his subordinates.

All four Decepticons hung their heads.

"Not only did you fail to retrieve the prisoner and the activation codes, but got one of yourselves captured. No doubt they're interrogating him as we speak" growled Megatron.

"We didn't contemplate the Autobot's appearance" explained one, "He protected her; we couldn't get close"

"You mean to tell me there were five of you and one Autobot. What weaklings I have for soldiers" fumed Megatron.

"It was a wrecker, sir" exclaimed another.

"I don't care if it was a Prime. It was one against five cowards, get out of my face this instant" continued the mech.

The four Decepticons bowed their heads and quickly left before being blown to bits by their leader.

Megatron sighed and returned to his throne. "Now that the Autobot has escaped no doubt she would tell Optimus Prime about our plans" he said.

"Affirmative; suggestion early invasion" said the emotionless, monotone voice of Soundwave.

"No, they'll be expecting that. Move the ship and increase the construction, I have another prisoner to interrogate" Megatron stood and left after getting a respective nod from this third-in-command.

"As you command Megatron"


End file.
